


The Witnesses

by posingasme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amused Sam, Annoyed Dean, Castiel Loves Cats, Castiel and Cats, Cats, Gen, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/pseuds/posingasme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam opens the bunker door to find Castiel has brought company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Witnesses

**Author's Note:**

> Not ACTUALLY a Sastiel, though you could see it that way. 
> 
> Inspired by a gorgeous piece of art by Tiell found on Tumblr.

He blamed Dean. That’s all there was to it. So when Sam’s mouth dropped open, his eyes took on a look of stubborn defiance. “It’s Dean’s fault,” he rushed to say before Sam could speak.

Sam was shaking his head, and there was an expression of complete and utter astonishment, which Castiel felt, if they were being honest, really shouldn’t be there, because Sam knew him better than anyone, and this was not so out of character as to deserve the look he was receiving from the man.

“Also,” he said in his own defense, “it serves a tactical purpose as well.” His mind was racing as he pieced together his argument on the fly. “You see, these aren’t just any creatures. Cats are uniquely tuned in to angels. Well, to me. In particular.”

The taller man was leaning against the bunker doorway, with his arms folded across his chest, and his mouth was doing that thing which made Castiel wonder if he was being laughed at surreptitiously.

At least he was listening. Castiel pushed on. “These two specifically seem to possess very sensitive…sensibilities.”

“Sensitive sensibilities.”

Castiel frowned. When Sam began repeating his words, it usually meant he was not convinced. “Yes, Sam,” he said irritably. “Cats are attuned to the supernatural world, in a way humans never could be. They can be quite helpful in warning of potential dangers. They are, after all, able to convene with demons and witches, and they can facilitate good dreams. Some human cultures believe they assist the lost in finding their way, and that they are bearers of all sorts of omens and luck. They protect the masters of their homes…and…and they can be used in rain rituals.” That last piece of information seemed to fall out on its own.

Sam was nodding. “Rain rituals.”

“Just having a cat around gives the bunker increased protective qualities.”

“I see. And how is it Dean’s fault that you’ve got two cats climbing out of your coat?”

This part of the argument, Castiel was prepared for. “Dean wanted all witnesses debriefed.”

“Okay. We usually put the witnesses back when we’re done with them.”

“Yes,” he responded, licking his pink lips carefully, “but these two may continue to provide useful information. They seemed quite eager to help.”

Sam leaned into the angel who stood just outside the bunker. Three sets of blue eyes stared at him. He took a deep breath through his nose. “Yeah. Cas, that might be because you smell like a fish market.”

“That was where Dean dropped me off and told me to investigate. I may have provided a meal for the witnesses on the dock.”

The hazel eyes closed momentarily. “So you’ve fed them.”

“Yes. Dean said that sometimes you will provide lunch for an especially important source of information, if you think that will lead to better results. Diner food perhaps.”

“And what exactly did these cats see?”

Castiel frowned awkwardly. The orange tabby in his arms lifted its chin to gaze up at him in a way he found comforting, even as the younger grey one snuggled deeper into his pocket. “Admittedly, they were not very vocal about the incident related to the case, but they were definitely there when it happened.”

“And you think they’ll open up after they have some time.”

“It’s possible,” he said softly, with an ounce of doubt in his voice. “I’m aware you don’t often allow animals into your home-"

“Never, in fact.”

He took another breath. “I cannot simply leave them behind. Dean made them my responsibility.”

Sam was smiling now, as if he could not help doing so. “I’m not sure that’s what he had in mind.”

“He pointed to the dock behind the fish market, told me to interview witnesses, and drove away. It was quite clear that, since these were the only two creatures anywhere near the dock, this is exactly what he had in mind!” the angel protested.

Sam chewed at his lower lip as his smile started to get away from him. Then he nodded. “Okay. Did Dean say anything about a long walk?”

“A long walk to the short pier? I believe that was what he said. I thought it was strange to consider such a short distance to be a long walk, but I didn’t argue. He seemed…”

“Annoyed?”

“A bit.”

The hunter seemed to come to a sort of decision. He stepped back from the bunker entrance and waved all three adorable creatures into his home. “In that case, who am I to argue with our fearless leader? Do your friends have names?”

Castiel was utterly incapable of dampening down the grin of excitement on his face. “They were unable to tell me! You choose something appropriate, Sam!”

Sam picked the young grey feline out of Castiel’s pocket, and they listened to it cry out. “Hm. It’s cute,” he admitted. “Okay. This one, we’ll call Antihistamine, and the orange one we’ll call Allergen.”

The angel had never understood why humans named things what they did, but he did not care. He held up the orange cat, who looked evenly into his eyes, and felt entirely, impossibly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are Love!
> 
> Thank you to Tiell for the artwork that inspired it. I don't know if that blog is actually active on Tumblr anymore, but you can see the art there!


End file.
